The forgotten girl
by Artemis GoH
Summary: You know the story. Right? No. I'm Emerald Malfoy and I got written out. Read MY story. Honer me. The Forgotten Girl. R&R NO FLAMING!


Disclaimer: If I owned PJO why would I write fanfics?

Summary: In Percy Jackson it's Grover, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalia right? Wrong. This girl was betrayed the way Zoë was betrayed by Hercules. Emerald Malfoy was a powerful girl who played a big part in everything. She was important but the others took credit for what she did. This is the story of the forgotten girl.

**The forgotten girl**

Who am I?

_Emerald's POV:_

I woke up to the usual "Girl get your butt down here and make breakfast! NOW!" From my father. I didn't think he, my mother, or my brother were actually my family. Malfoys had pale skin, super straight whitish blond hair, pointed faces, and ice blue eyes. Sure I had pale skin. Whiter than theirs even. But, I had sea blue-grey eyes, a heart shaped face, and long wavy black hair that I wore down letting it reach my waste.

I pulled on a pair of ripped jeans, a blue t-shirt, and my signature blue baseball cap. I walked down the stairs and started cooking.

My _father, brother, _and_ mother_ walked in and ate. The doorbell rang.

"Get the door!" My _brother_ Draco shouted. I did.

A boy with black hair and sea blue eyes was standing there with four others. A girl with spiky black hair and punk clothes, a boy with curly hair and a green hat, a girl with a black braid, and another girl with a braid and a silver circlet.

"We were sent to find Emerald Malfoy. Does she live here?" The punk girl asked.

"I'm Emerald."

"Would your parents mind if you came with us even though you might never come back?"

"Sweet! I'd never see them again? I'm in," I turned to the dining room, "Mother, Father, Draco? Goodbye and you might never see me again!" I turn to the teens again, "let me grab my bags."

I ran upstairs and grabbed my already packed bag and ran back. We were staying in an apartment in New York for winter break. My boarding school was here so...

We walked out and they explained who they were and what happened. We got to camp and introduced me to Chiron the activity director and Mr. D. who is the Greek god Dionysus and head of camp. I was in the Hermes cabin when two boys walked up to me. Soon I had told them everything about my life including the abuse. They were very pale and they both hugged me.

We all went to dinner and Chiron introduced me. Suddenly everyone gasped. I looked up and there was a trident with an owl on it above my head.

When dinner was over Chiron came to my cabin where I was crying and the Stoll brothers were hugging me. Chiron said I had to change to the Athena cabin or the Poseidon cabin. I broke into tears again and the brothers brought me outside.

"I don't want to change cabins." I was sobbing.

"Here, why don't you go to the Poseidon cabin? Percy's a nice guy and we can make sure he takes care of you." Conner reassured me.

"Okay," I continued to cry.

They brought me to the cabin and I dropped my bag on the empty bed. There was one bunk bed and thankfully Percy was on the top. I wasn't afraid of heights but with the Malfoys I slept on a bunk bed on the top and Draco would push me off so...

"Hey, you're my half-sister and daughter of Athena?" Percy asked.

"No," sarcasm lacing my voice. At his questioning look I groaned, "SARCASAM!!! Of course I am! Why else would I be in this cabin?" (That's so me! I hate people not getting sarcasm)

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"So the Stoll brothers told me to look out for you. Any idea why?"

So once again I told about everything in my life and received a hug.

"Well Emerald, some of my friends are coming to play truth or dare. Is that okay?"

"Okay... I might play for a bit."

Just then a bunch of people walked in. Grover, Thalia, Nico, Selina, Charles, Malcolm, Conner, and Travis. I grinned, waved, and motioned to Conner and Travis to sit on my bed with me.

"You!" Malcolm shouted.

I didn't even think before replying rudely and sarcastically "What?"

"Whoa there! Calm down girl. Truth or dare?" I flinched when he called me girl.

"Don't know, don't care." I gave him my death glare. It basically said _'you just made the worst mistake of your life that will end as soon as I'm not busy'_ and he flinched.

"Fine. I dare you to take off your shirt."

I glared again. I had on a tank-top underneath but it was to small and only reached half way up my ribcage. I would've been fine but it wasn't long enough to cover my scars. That was also why I wore my hat. It covered the huge, deep, and dark scar that just barely missed my right eye.

"What the HADES!" I shouted and everyone stared. I guess no other half bloods caught on so quickly, "Are You a pervert or something?"

"No!"

"Fine."

I turned, took off my hat, pulled my t-shirt off making sure my hair covered my back at all times, and pulled my cap back on before turning around again.

Everyone gasped. I knew that it wasn't my chest that caught them off guard (For most girls that would cause boys to gasp but EVERYONE gasped) but my scars. All the same, I glared.

"Ema, when you told us you never mentioned..." Conner whispered to me.

"It hurts to much to talk about." I replied.

"Your turn," Percy said.

"Thalia?"

"I guess truth."

"Okay, I heard you guys talking about Luke and you two ran away together before meeting Annabeth. Did you ever have feelings for him NOT as a brother and when?"

"Yes and I still do. Kelp-head! T or D?"

"Truth."

"How do you really feel about Annabeth?"

"I really like her."

It went on and then it was my turn again. Once again it was my annoying half-brother Malcolm.

"You! Girl! T or D?"

"MY NAME IS EMERALD!!!!! And truth please." I glared at him until he nearly peed his pants.

"Where did you get those scars?"

"Okay! HOW DARE YOU?! There is no way in Tartarus that I will ever tell someone I wouldn't trust with my life my biggest secret. But, I have to. Out. Selina, Charles. Could you leave too? No offence but I don't really know you."

"Okay." They both agreed

"Not okay! I asked I get an answer."

"No," I forced myself to be calm, "You have no right to pry. Get out or I won't answer."

"Fine! But you will regret this GIRL!" He spat the word Girl out like an insult.

Once they were gone I took off my hat to more gasps.

"Why didn't you tell us?" My brother (She will call Percy her brother, The Stoll brothers her _'brothers'_, and Malcolm will simply be Malcolm) and my _'brothers'_ asked me.

"No one knows. Even at school I would never take it off. It was my _family_." I spat out the word family.

_Thalia's POV:_

I couldn't believe it! The poor girl! No wonder it's her biggest secret.

"Don't worry," I said, "You don't have to ever see them again. You're part of our family now." I shocked myself even. Those words. The same ones Luke said to Annabeth all those years ago. Look how that turned out.

_Emerald's POV:_

I was thrilled when Thalia said that.

"Thanks Thaly."

"You're welcome. Ema, why don't you put your shirt and hat back on and lie down."

"Okay. And Percy, Thanks for taking the top bunk. I used to sleep on a top bunk and Draco would shove me off."

I wiped away my tears and got ready for bed. I always wore my tank-top and pulled on a long dark blue t-shirt and my school boxers (My school we wear tunics until grade 5 then kilts until grade 11, white tops, and boxers.).

Malcolm walked back in glaring. "You know girl, your dare is still in effect."

I looked around and met Percy's concerned gaze. "Malcolm, this is my cabin and if I say my little sister can put her PJs on she can." I, for the first time, was grateful for having a family. I grinned at him and got under my covers, lay down on my stomach, and pulled out a book called Much Ado About Anne. The second book in its series and read it for the 5th time ever.

Soon Malcolm, Selina, and Charles left and the rest of us talked.

The next day we went to breakfast. Chiron stopped me before I left.

"Emerald. I have gifts from your parents."

He gave me a hat and explained that it would turn me invisible and he gave me a pen named τσουνάμι, tsunami in English and said it would turn into a sword when opened. Then he explained about capture the flag.

The game ended (read what happened in TC) a mummy thing came and started speaking (read until the prophecy starts)

_Six shall do west to the goddess in chains_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail_

_Campers and hunters together prevail_

_The titan's curse must one withstand _

_One shall perish by a parent's hand_

(Read the meeting until they discuss which campers will go)

"Me!" Grover (just read until after Thalia says she's going)

"I'm going," I stood up and everyone stared.

"You just got here! You haven't even trained yet!" Trust Conner and Travis to be all protective.

"I have to go," I insisted, "I have to prove myself." I pulled off me hat showing my scar.

"What happened to you?" asked Chiron

"That's beside the point. I'm going on the quest. Thalia you promised not to leave me behind."

"Fine." she gave in.

"How did it happen Emerald? Don't say that it's beside the point." Chiron said.

"Well, I had one piece of toast that Draco wanted so Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco started 'Crucio-ing' me and Lucius threw a knife at me."

"Oh."

(Read until they get to the top of the mountain)

I ran in. Everyone was fighting but me. Percy wasn't about to win but I knew someone who could.

"Lady Artemis, give me the sky."

"No my child."

"My lady, the second to last line in the prophecy was _'the Titan's curse must one withstand'_. This is it. I'll be fine."

Without waiting I took it. She slipped out. I groaned having forgotten my scars on my back were my weakness.

Soon I was free. I had a gray streak in my long hair.

(blah blah blah read until Artemis is talking about Zoë and stop just before she talks to Zeus)

"But first, father Zeus, Uncle Poseidon, sister Athena, I must speak with you privately."

They returned and all looked at me.

"Emerald, daughter of Poseidon and Athena. Will you join the hunt?"

Percy squeezed my hand but I stiffened.

"Lady Artemis, may I speak with you?"

"Of course."

"My lady, I wish to join you but my friends. I couldn't leave Percy, Travis, or Conner."

"Of course my dear. I always valued friendship. For a while my hunters and I will be at camp half-blood. You will be allowed to stay with Percy and continue your relationships as long as they are not romantic."

"Very well. May I have a moment to think?"

"Yes."

I returned to my brother. A few minutes later Artemis stood.

"Your decision?"

"Yes."

"My daughter, consider-" both my parents started

"I know. But I need a life of my own." I pulled of my cap and shook my hair out of my face to more gasps. What did they expect? No scars? A perfect life?

I stepped up and said my vow. A gold circlet appeared over my head. Artemis explained that it was special because my vow had exceptions. I noticed that my gray streak was now silver.

I walked over to Percy and hugged him. He self-consciously hugged me back and so I explained to them.

An: the next books will be in several chapters but this one was shorter. Did you like it?

R&R! PLEASE!


End file.
